Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.40\times 10^{3})\times (7.00\times 10^{-5})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.40\times 7.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 16.8 \times 10^{3\,+\,-5}$ $= 16.8 \times 10^{-2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $16.8$ is the same as $1.680 \times 10$ $ = {1.680 \times 10} \times 10^{-2} $ $= 1.680\times 10^{-1}$